The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data generating apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores an embroidery data generating program that generate embroidery data to sew an embroidery pattern using an embroidery sewing machine.
An embroidery data generating apparatus is known that acquires image data from an image such as a photo or an illustration etc. and generates embroidery data to be used to sew an embroidery pattern based on the image data. In the embroidery data generating apparatus, the embroidery data is generated using the following procedure. First, based on the image data, line segment data pieces are generated that indicate shapes and relative positions of stitches. Then, thread color data is allocated to each of the line segment data pieces. The thread color data indicates a color of each of the stitches. Next, if a same thread color is allocated to a plurality of line segment data pieces representing a plurality of line segments, connecting line segment data is generated that indicates at least one connecting line segment that connects the plurality of line segments. If stitches formed on the connecting line segment are to be covered by other stitches that are sewn later, needle drop point data is generated that causes a running stitch to be stitched on the connecting line segment. Then, the embroidery data is generated that indicates a sewing order, the thread color, the relative position of the needle drop point and a stitch type.
When expressing an image by an embroidery pattern, compared to a case in which there is a low ratio of long stitches, when there is a high ratio of long stitches, an appearance is beautiful and the embroidery pattern has a natural finish. Compared to a case in which the stitches are formed in an embroidery area with an non-uniform density, when the stitches are formed in the embroidery area with a substantially uniform density, the appearance is beautiful and the embroidery pattern has a natural finish.